Talk is Cheap
by do-the-unthinkable
Summary: Sasuke has been acting a little strange this morning, but Naruto doesn't mind. One-shot. SasuNaru. Yaoi. More Inside. Review!


**Title: Talk is Cheap**

**Author's Note: **Grumbles****...Damn..these...plot bunnies! ****Headdesks**** Well, go on, read it. More notes at the end, after I promptly try to destory these bunnies. **Notice: This is a ONE-SHOT.**

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** OoC, Smut, Spanking, facial

**Ages** _( Main Targets)_: Naruto- 20

Sasuke- 21

**Summary:** Sasuke has been acting a little strange this morning, but Naruto doesn't mind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Disclaimer:** Of course Naruto isn't mine. Sasuke would have my ass on a silver platter. **Rolls eyes**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke is usually quiet, subtle (save for when it comes to his choice of clothing) and fairly laid back. So when Naruto finally gets out of bed that morning, strolling into the kitchen, wearing nothing but pyjama pants to fix himself his first coffee of the day, he's surprised to find himself pinned to the wall with a loud thump the second he's out the door.

"Sasuke?" He stares at his boyfriend, bewildered by the unusually dark, intense look in his eyes, and the tongue darting out to run across his bottom lip. "What are you doing?"

"Be quiet, Naruto," Sasuke says, and his voice is throaty, deep with arousal.

He leans in and crushes their mouths together, licking assertively at sweet, cherry lips before pushing inside and brushing forcefully against Naruto's tongue with his own.

Naruto is too taken aback by the vehemence of Sasuke's attack to do much more than tip his head and allow him to take what he wants, moaning into the kiss when Sasuke rubs roughly at a nipple with his fingers.

When the kiss breaks off and Naruto tries to speak again, it's like Sasuke has stolen all his breath.

"What's up with you today?" He asks, but Sasuke just glowers at him, and before he knows it, he's been bent over the kitchen table, and his silk pyjama pants are being pulled from his hips.

They fall to the floor, pooling around his ankles, and he's left naked, face pressed to the wood of the tabletop, a few inches from the salt shaker.

"I said to be quiet, didn't I?" Sasuke asks, and Naruto gets no warning before a hand connects hard with his ass, the slapping sound ringing out in the silent room.

Naruto gasps, hisses, "Fuck!" because Sasuke doesn't seem to know his own strength and the skin where his hand hit is stinging, tingling. Or maybe he does know, maybe he meant to spank Naruto that hard, because he's been pretty strange so far this morning and it'd fit with the theme. "Sasuke, are you..." He tries to say, and is silenced with another smack to the other ass cheek. It hurts, but Naruto finds himself starting to get erect, and is surprised that he's reacting to the pain this way. Perhaps he's reacting more to the fact that his usually gentle lover has him bent naked over the kitchen table with his legs spread open, to deliver a hard spanking to his ass.

He doesn't try to speak again, but it doesn't seem to do him any good, and Sasuke's hand returns again and again to smack against Naruto's behind, each blow forcing his hips to thrust forward in a crude mimicry of fucking. When Sasuke finally stops, Naruto's ass has begun to feel like it's burning, and he imagines that the skin is glowing a vibrant shade of pink. He doesn't get any time to recover either, not even to get up off the table, before he hears Sasuke removing his shirt, undoing his belt and dropping his pants to the floor.

"Sit on the table, Naruto," he orders him, and Naruto wordlessly goes to obey.

It hurts when his sore ass presses the wood, and he ends up on his back, legs in the air and ass angled so it's not touching anything. He knows how exposed the position leaves him, that nothing is hidden and that it looks even more like he's offering himself to Sasuke, but it's really nothing he hasn't seen before and shameless Naruto isn't bothered by it.

His view is blocked by his own legs, but even though he can't see, he can hear the unmistakeable sound of Sasuke opening a condom wrapper, and soon after, the sound of him popping the cap on their lube. He has everything so close by, and it excites Naruto a bit to know that Sasuke had planned and prepared for this; planned to bend him over and spank him, planned to give it to him on the kitchen table.

Sasuke lubes himself generously, but that's the only preparation Naruto gets before Sasuke presses the tip of his cock to his ass and starts to push in. He's gentle about it, careful and slow, and Naruto bites back a smile, because no matter how roughly Sasuke is behaving, he's obviously still wary of really injuring him.

By the time Sasuke is inside Naruto, he's panting raggedly with his hands on Naruto's thighs, holding them back to keep his ass exposed. Naruto finds he likes this feeling, of looking like a needy slut, lying on his back with his legs wide open, up in the air, and when Sasuke starts to fuck him, he lets them fall further apart, allowing for deeper thrusts and a better position.

Naruto isn't sure what's gotten into Sasuke today, but he's also not sure he cares anymore if it means he's going to give it to him like this. Sasuke is fucking him nice and hard, hitting him in just the right spot, and the table is creaking beneath them from the weight and motion.

"Oh, fuck. Oh my god," Naruto moans when Sasuke picks up the pace, hands dropping to Naruto's hips and clutching them, pulling his body towards him in time to meet his thrusts.

Naruto brings his hands to his own nipples, pinches and rolls them between his fingers until they're red and swollen. Sasuke watches in fascination, and when Naruto stops, he grabs one of his hands, placing Naruto's fingers around his own cock.

"Touch yourself," he grunts, and Naruto is happy to listen, taking himself in his fist and stroking just the way he likes.

Sasuke watches him do it, the view obviously adding to his arousal as he buries himself in Naruto's tight ass again and again. Naruto tries to tease himself, stroking lightly, running a single finger along the underside, thumbing the head, but his resolve breaks. He wraps his hand around himself again, jerking in time with Sasuke's thrusts until he can't take it anymore and lets go, garbled words and a breathy, 'Sasu' leaving his lips as he comes on Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke fucks him through it, milking moans and choked cries from Naruto until he goes limp on the table, and Sasuke pulls out without finishing.

He rolls the condom off, making the trip to the trash can to throw it out, then returning to sit in one of the dining chairs. Naruto is still lying on the table, panting heavily, flushed pink all over.

"Naruto," Sasuke calls to him, and it's all he needs to say for Naruto to ease himself up and pad over on unsteady feet.

He stands in front of Sasuke, who takes him by the hand and pulls him closer, urging him into his lap. Naruto sits, wincing when his still-sore skin makes contact with Sasuke's thighs. He sits facing him, with Sasuke's erect cock pointing up between them, pressed against Naruto's soft, spent one.

"You got me dirty, Naruto," Sasuke tells him softly. "Are you going to clean it up?"

He only just came, but Naruto feels a fresh flicker of arousal run through him at what he's being asked to do. It makes him feel dirty, but he ducks his head, lowers his mouth to Sasuke's chest and licks down it, cleaning his own come off his boyfriend's abs, stopping to tease a nipple with his tongue. He sucks it between his lips and Sasuke moans quietly, threads a hand through his hair and murmurs about Naruto's hot little mouth.

Naruto continues to trace the lines of muscle with his tongue, even once Sasuke is satisfactorily clean, and slowly begins to work his way down his body. He slides off his lap, on to his knees on the floor, and licks a path to Sasuke's navel, then goes lower still, until he reaches the place where they both really want him.

Naruto usually likes teasing, but Sasuke has made it more than obvious that he isn't going to stand for that today, and he skips to taking Sasuke right down his throat.

Sasuke groans, grabs Naruto by the hair and pulls, tugging harder when he swallows around him so that his throat constricts around his cock.

Naruto sucks enthusiastically and confidently. He's always liked giving head, and especially likes doing it for Sasuke; his breathy moans, the way he fucks Naruto's mouth, the hushed expletives that fall from his lips all encourage him. He enjoys having such a responsive lover.

When Naruto pulls back to lick the head, Sasuke doesn't let him go back down on him. Instead, he gives Naruto's hair an extra hard pull, tugging him away, then uses it to hold him in place while he takes his own cock in his hand and starts to pull himself off, jerking it with hurried strokes, centimetres from Naruto's face.

Naruto is staring up at him, with a slight look of surprise in his features and his tongue resting in the corner of his mouth. He looks so sweet, so devilishly cute, that it only takes a few strokes before Sasuke finishes with a soft shout, coming on Naruto's pretty face, spilling across his pink lips and porcelain cheek.

Naruto's tongue sneaks out to catch the droplets on his mouth, but Sasuke takes care of the rest, grabbing a napkin from the table and wiping his face clean with a tenderness he hadn't shown all morning.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asks, as Sasuke bunches the napkin up when he's finished using it. He watches Sasuke heave himself out of the chair to throw it in the bin, and doesn't miss the slight blush that blooms on his already flushed cheeks.

"You... You did say something the other day about liking it when people get a bit rough with you sometimes, right?" He asks, trying to sound nonchalant, failing when a touch of awkwardness creeps in to his voice.

Naruto's eyebrows rise, but then he grins and gives an amused shake of his head, getting up to pull Sasuke into a firm embrace.

"You're so good to me," he says, snuggling against him.

Sasuke's ears go pink, and he mumbles embarrassed nonsense words between kisses as Naruto strokes his hair, but doesn't pull away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N:** And finish! This one is a bit different from my usual go around one-shot, but hey, I bet you guys are loving my plot bunnies. They're squeezing story after story out of my mind. Evil little rodents. Anyway, it's been a long day and I've written multiple senerios that I will probably keep to myself instead of posting daily like I've been ****Chuckles**** Thanks for watching. Don't forget to see my other stories. Review if you'd like and tell me what's on your mind. Liked it? Loved it? Need improvement? Let me know. See ya. Until next post! ****Air spank**** ;)

**Read, Review, & Move on! ~_o**


End file.
